fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Otogibanashi Hiragi
is one of the main protagonists in Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!. Her Pretty Cure ego is and she holds the power of the sky. General Information Appearance Civilian Hiragi has long, turquoise hair, with braids at sides and small bangs. Her eyes were turquoise and she wears glasses. She wears a long-sleeved light blue uniform with frilled collars and buttons. Her knee-high skirt was navy, with a fringed at tips. She also wears blue heels with ribbons. Cure Holly As Cure Holly, her hair changes to cyan, grows longer with a side ponytail, which it secured with braids, and giant curls. Her hair held with light cyan ribbon with a light blue heart at center. Her eyes become a lighter and brighter shade of cyan and she still wears her glasses, but the accents turned cyan. She wears cyan heart earrings with teal accents. Her costume is a mix of turquoise, cyan and white, featuring lots of ribbons and frills. Her dress shares many similarities to Suite Cures, the only differences being that her costume bares like a covered halter top, a heart-like cutouts at back, and the ribbon on her skirt is on her left hip, which it hungs the Rainbow Compact. She also wears light cyan stockings with white laces, and cyan heels, which it bares from civilian form, but it secured with teal ribbons. Aquamarine Fandango Cure Holly's hairstyle changes into a giant braids. Her headpiece consists a big cyan rose, which it ties with teal pearly accents. She wears a blue flamenco outfit with long teal arm warmers. Her earrings are teal with teardrops. Her dress is almost designed with swirled decorations and navy accents. Her skirt was looks like prom, but it has aquamarine and teal. She wears navy heels. Personality Hiragi is clumsy, strict, but she is very smart and elegant student council President in Fantasie Perillante Echole Privee. Her family is very rich. She likes to dancing fandangos. She is very distant, and becoming attaracted at both boys and girls. She is stills wears her glasses and she loves to seen the sky. Hiragi has a best friend named Mojiretsu Yumi, the second intelligent of all, which she was becoming friends since childhood. But Yumi protects her from bullies. The reason of being that Hiragi is bullied, she was extremely shyness. But she and Yumi are becoming friends since from 10 years. History Relationships Family *'Mojiretsu Birudo' - Her uncle, which he is the mentor of the Cures. Friends *'Mojiretsu Yumi', Netsuretsuna Kirameki, & Shinrin Matsu Etymology - means sound. means trick. means story. If combined, means fairytales. Fairytales can flying with magical spells and wishes. This is cause that Hiragi is represented the skies. Because the fairies are flying in the sky. - means holly, referenced to her Pretty Cure ego, Cure Holly. Cure Holly - , or holly,Sunset Western Garden Book 1995:606–6078 is a genus of 400 to 600 species of flowering plants in the family biology Aquifoliaceae, and the only living genus in that family. The species are evergreen and deciduous trees, shrubs, and climbers from tropics to temperate zones worldwide. The scientific name is Ilex paraguariensis.http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holly Pretty Cure Cure Holly